halftone_stereofandomcom-20200214-history
Connie Sweetbrier
Connie Sweetbrier, also known as Constance Sweetbrier, is an Inkling idol singer. She is a member of Blackpool Rock, and a former member of Bell. Appearance Connie is a tropical bobtail squid, which despite its common name, is a cuttlefish. She stands at 162cm tall and is 21 years old. She has dark skin, a round face, and round, yellow and blue eyes. Connie’s tentacles are also yellow and blue, and are usually seen adorned with tiny flecks of colour, giving them the appearance of sprinkles on a cake. Three of her tentacles are held in a long ponytail, whilst another falls over her shoulder, and her last two are short and usually hidden. She also has an extra bit of "hair" not counted as a tentacle, similar to the Squid Sisters, swept over her forehead.Connie’s usual outfit whilst performing consists of a white blouse with puffy sleeves, a blue layered skirt with an icing pattern, white tights and Mary Janes, white gloves and a choker necklace. She also wears a headpiece resembling a macaron, adorned with a bow, and has a tiny heart under her right eye. Personality Connie is very extroverted, giving off a “party girl” vibe, though below her silly exterior she has a heart of gold. She loves attention, which was what originally lead her to start performing, and prides herself on being able to please a crowd – however, if this goes wrong, her self-esteem can take a hit. Despite this, Connie says she would not quit music “Even if the whole world plugged its ears”. She also has a tendency to get over-excited, especially when with other people, to the point where she sometimes forgets about her surroundings, leading her to being a little clumsy at times, especially when singing. Connie is also surprisingly introspective, and easily knows how to express the feeling not only of herself, but often of others, usually via the means of writing song lyrics. History Connie was born in Inkopolis, and had a normal upbringing. She developed a love for performing at a young age, and joined an idol agency during her young teens. Connie began dating Payton Viscaria in 2015. However, in 2016, Connie accidentally revealed she was in a relationship during an interview. Relationships Payton Viscaria Connie and Payton are currently dating, which is also the reason they were forced to leave Bell in 2016. Lisa Zatsadiyu Despite being forced out of the group, Connie holds no ill will toward Lisa, understanding that despite being the leader, she had no choice in the matter. They are still in close contact with each other, often meeting up to go shopping or to get drinks together when their schedules allow for it. Nico Ness Rho Nico was one of the first people Connie told about her relationship with Payton, with him promising not to tell their management. They often joke about collaborating on a song, despite the vastly different tones and audiences for their work. Varian Sweetbrier Varian and Connie are step-sisters, sharing the same father. Whilst they do bicker like normal siblings do, they care for each other, with Connie often trying to help give Varian romantic advice, often to little avail. Trivia * Whilst she does not often play ink sports, Connie usually mains shooter-type weapons, usually a Splattershot. * The “sprinkles” on Connie’s tentacles are actually makeup, and so are not always present. Category:Characters Category:Former Bell Members Category:Female Category:Blackpool Rock members